Nos volveremos a ver
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: durante el ritual del Tōrō nagashi, Anzu recuerda al faraón mientras observa una linterna muy especial abriéndose camino en la oscuridad del océano [revolution/vanish]


¡Hola!

Estoy de regreso con un one-shot

Aquí en México hoy y mañana celebramos día de muertos, entonces se me antojó escribir un fic relacionado con estas fechas… sé que en Japón celebran el Obon en julio o en agosto dependiendo de la región y no se mucho al respecto, pero siempre me ha fascinado el Tōrō nagashi y algún día me gustaría verlo en vivo y a todo color. Así que este fic no me quedó exactamente como lo imaginé, pero aquí está. Disculpen si hay algunas inconsistencias culturales.

Gracias de antemano a los que decidan leer y comentar en esta historia =)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Anzu suspiró con tristeza desde el borde del muelle de ciudad dominó, era una cálida noche de verano y agua de mar rozaba el borde de su ligera Yukata color negro con estampados floreados, pero ella no le daba mucha importancia. El sonido de las pláticas de las personas que habían asistido al cierre de las festividades se perdía entre el sonido de la brisa marina y el resonar rítmico de los tambores. A su alrededor, los habitantes de ciudad dominó despedían a sus seres queridos colocando aquellas bellas lámparas de papel en barquitos de manera sobre las aguas del mar para guiarlos de regreso al otro mundo; Era un espectáculo bastante mágico en opinión de Anzu, aunque era una festividad anual a la que toda su vida había asistido desde que tenía memoria, nunca dejaba de impresionarle la bella imagen que formaban aquellas luces que iluminaban la oscuridad de las agua. A estas alturas del festival ya había una gran cantidad de barcos, aunque algunas personas apenas estaban por dejar la suya. Los que ya habían dejado su barco caminaban por el muelle disfrutando de la festividad y de la hermosa vista; Anzu ya había dejado los barcos de su familia, pero este año también había dejado otro barco muy especial del cual no podía quitar la mirada…

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí sola, Anzu-chan?"- preguntó de nuevo Yugi con preocupación, mirando a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas al borde del muelle. El, al igual que Jonouchi y Honda, asistió al evento con un traje tradicional completamente negro.

-Anzu levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su amigo- "Sí Yugi… no debes preocuparte, mis padres están cerca de aquí…" -Anzu miró a su izquierda, sus padres conversaban alegremente con algunos amigos en el otro extremo del muelle- "Los esperaré… tú deberías alcanzar a los chicos" – terminó mirando nuevamente a Yugi.

Yugi dudó un momento pero después asintió- "Está bien Anzu, yo… entiendo…"- Yugi miró hacia un punto especial delante de él en el océano- "Adiós mou hitori no boku…"- susurró tan bajo que Anzu con trabajo distinguió las palabras - después enfocó su mirada en Anzu de nuevo y sonrió- "Nos vemos mañana, Anzu-chan".

-"Sí"- la chica sonrió cansadamente a su amigo- "hasta mañana Yugi"- se despidió Anzu agitando levemente la mano. Yugi asintió y se dio la vuelta para después trotar rápidamente por el camino que habían tomado Jonouchi y Honda unos minutos antes… Pronto su figura desapareció en la noche.

Anzu dirigió su mirada al mar nuevamente. El pequeño barquito de madera con el farol de papel que ella y sus amigos habían hecho especialmente para Atem se separaba lentamente de la orilla, abandonando el resto de los faroles… pronto se perdería de vista en el océano.

Hacía un poco más de un año el faraón se había ido para siempre de este mundo… ella recordaba perfectamente aquel momento y como llegó a pensar que con el tiempo dolería menos…- _que equivocada estaba_- pensó

Claro que se sobrepuso rápidamente al dolor de su partida, él no hubiese querido verla deprimida meses y años llorando por él… tenía una vida que vivir, un sueño que cumplir y estaba segura de que eso es lo que él hubiese querido, verla feliz y realizada…

- _¡Si tan sólo pudieses verme ahora!_- pensó Anzu, sonriendo con nostalgia. Por fin después de un año de entrenamiento intenso y sin descanso la habían aceptado en Juilliard… ¡Juilliard!, y pronto se mudaría a los estados unidos para hacer realidad su sueño.

-"Estarías tan orgulloso de mí…" - dijo Anzu mientras sonreía tristemente- "apuesto a que dirías algo como '¡bien hecho Anzu, siempre confié en que lo lograrías!'..."– exclamó en voz baja, tratando de imitar el tono de voz del faraón.

Anzu rio con tristeza ante su pobre interpretación del faraón –"me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz decirlo, ver tu sonrisa…"- susurró. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla. Sí, ella siguió con su vida después de su partida, y era feliz… solamente se permitía a sí misma deprimirse en ocasiones conmemorativas, por ejemplo este día… y en el aniversario del duelo ceremonial hace apenas un mes. –_el duelo ceremonial_- pensó Anzu soltando un suspiro de tristeza… desde aquel día ella simplemente no era la misma persona y tal vez nunca volvería a ser esa Anzu… la partida de Atem implicó un cambio drástico en la vida de todos sus amigos; las responsabilidades de la escuela, elegir una universidad y un trabajo se volvieron prioritarias tanto en su vida como en la de sus amigos. A todos les costó trabajo acostumbrarse a la ausencia del faraón y a sus nuevas vidas… Vidas normales, sin espíritus malignos y artefactos mágicos. Anzu se había adaptado bien al hecho de llevar una vida normal, pero nunca se adaptó a la ausencia del faraón… muchas veces pensaba que en cualquier momento en vez de hablar casualmente con Yugi acabaría hablando con Atem, como muchas veces le había sucedido en el pasado, y después de un momento se daba cuenta de que eso nunca volvería a suceder, y dolía… Era como si Atem se hubiese llevado un pedacito de su corazón con él, fuera de este mundo…

La chica cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar el ruido de las festividades y las conversaciones de las personas a su alrededor, la suave y cálida brisa acariciaba los mechones de cabello castaño que se habían soltado de su elegante chongo alto con bonitas flores de cerezo. Anzu no pudo evitar pensar que aquella brisa se asemejaba a la brisa proveniente del río Nilo durante aquel viaje en barco hacia el valle de los reyes el verano del año pasado… aquella noche en la cual ella casi le confiesa sus sentimientos al faraón.

Anzu abrió los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara para secar sus lágrimas –"Sólo me arrepiento de no haberte dicho yo misma lo que significabas para mi… espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quería y te sigo queriendo"- susurró mientras observaba aquel punto iluminado en la oscuridad del mar, ya no podía distinguir el barquito, pues se perdía en la negrura de la noche, pero sabía que ese era el de Atem debido a los peculiares jeroglíficos egipcios dibujados en la lámpara.

-"Te extraño Atem…"- sollozó Anzu silencionsamente, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos impidiéndole observar con claridad la intermitente lucecita del barquito de Atem…

-"Con que aquí estás pequeña"- habló una voz detrás de ella.

Anzu secó violentamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, no quería ser vista en ese estado.

Lentamente levantó y giró su rostro para mirar a la persona que acaba de saludarla –"Abuelo Mutou"- Anzu le sonrió al abuelito de Yugi quien se encontraba a su derecha envuelto en una vestimenta tradicional color café con gris y miraba a la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Tu madre te está buscando Anzu-chan, ella quiere saber si te irás con Yugi y los chicos o si te irás con ella, pero supongo que será la segunda ya que mi nieto se despidió de mí hace unos momentos"- le dijo el viejo Sugoroku.

Anzu asintió – "Preferí esperar a mis padres, y quedarme un momento más aquí..."- agregó mirando hacia el mar

-"hmm"- el abuelo de Yugi sabía la razón por la que Anzu se encontraba sentada en la orilla del muelle mirando como los barquitos navegaban en la oscuridad, después de todo él había estado presente cuando los chicos construían y adornaban la lámpara del faraón.

-"Tú lo querías mucho, Anzu-chan" – afirmó el abuelo de Yugi, en vez de preguntar.

¿Qué caso tenía mentir?, era obvio – "Mucho…lo extraño…"- contestó la chica en una voz casi inaudible que se perdía con el sonido de la brisa marina.

- "Sé que lo extrañas"- respondió el abuelo, aun mirando hacia el océano- "Él también lo sabe"

Anzu lo miró extrañada, el abuelo la miró y le sonrió

-"Que tú no puedas verlo ni escucharlo no significa que él no pueda verte ni escucharte, pequeña Anzu… el lazo de amistad que te une con el faraón va más allá del mundo terrenal"- el abuelo finalizó su frase mirando hacia el horizonte.

- "Espero que tenga razón"- suspiró Anzu, mirando al abuelo y sonriéndole cálidamente.

De pronto una voz femenina que Anzu conocía muy bien interrumpió su reflexión

-"¡Ah! ¡Motou-sama! ¡Encontró a mi hija!" – exclamó la madre de Anzu, una mujer muy parecida a la chica, pero con el cabello un poco más largo y oscuro, quien vestía una hermosa Yukata azul rey con estampados de flores plateadas. La señora Mazaki se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellos

Anzu y el abuelo rieron al escuchar a su madre, -_siempre preocupándose de más_- pensó la chica.- "Mamá he estado aquí todo el tiempo"- exclamó Anzu girando su rostro lo suficiente para ver a su madre

-"Bueno, ya no podía verte con tanta gente alrededor"- contestó la señora Mazaki, después se dirigió al abuelo de Yugi.

-"¡Muchas gracias Mutou-sama!"- la madre de Anzu hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de agradecimiento hacia el abuelo de Yugi.

-"No es nada"- el abuelo sonrió- "Debo irme, ya es tarde para un anciano como yo"- continuó riendo-"Buenas noches Mazaki-san, Anzu-chan" – el abuelo inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida, se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la multitud.

Anzu tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a su madre quien se había detenido detrás de ella. La señora Mazaki se inclinó y apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar junto a su hija- "pensé que te habías ido con tus amigos sin avisar"- exclamó La señora al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano al cabello de Anzu y acomodaba algunos mechones sueltos detrás de sus orejas.

Anzu negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo la tarea de su madre – "estaba esperándolos a ti y a papá…"-

"Y te despedías de tu amigo"- Agregó su madre, mirando hacia el océano y tomando los hombros de su hija- "Me hubiese gustado conocerlo Anzu".

_-Lo conociste, pero pensaste que sólo era Yugi, como el resto del mundo_ - pensó Anzu abriendo los ojos y sonriendo levemente- "A mí también me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras…"- la voz de la chica se quebró- "lo hubieses adorado mamá"- Terminó Anzu, dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria.

-"Estoy segura que sí"- la señora sonrió y con un dedo limpió suavemente aquella lágrima del bonito rostro de su hija - "Sé que es triste Anzu… Pero algún día todos tendremos que irnos, algunos antes que otros…"- La señora Mazaki descansó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Anzu- "Recuerda que él y todas las personas que amas siempre vivirán en tu corazón"-

Anzu sonrió – "tienes razón"-

La señora Mazaki le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija y comenzó a ponerse de pie – "bien, es hora de irnos, vayamos a cenar algo y después a casa… ¿estás lista?"- le ofreció una mano a la chica.

Anzu asintió y tomó la mano de su madre para ponerse de pie, esta le dio un apretón y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud de gente.

Anzu se dio la vuelta para mirar el barquito una última vez… ya se encontraba bastante alejado de la orilla, pero no se confundía… Resaltaba entre los demás. La chica suspiró recordando las palabras de su madre – "nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi corazón… nos volveremos a ver Atem"- susurró.

De pronto una fuerte brisa sacudió su cabello desatándole el chongo y haciendo que las flores de cerezo se desprendieran y volaran en dirección al mar para parar justo sobre la madera y junto a la lámpara de papel del barquito de Atem.

Anzu sonrió. Tal vez sólo fue el viento, o tal vez Atem en verdad la escuchaba como había dicho el abuelo de Yugi, desde donde quiera que estuviese…

Sí, en días como este Anzu se permitía deprimirse por la partida de Atem, pero entre toda la tristeza que sentía, había una pizca de felicidad, Atem descansaba en paz… Anzu cerró los ojos durante un momento y respiró profundamente, los abrió de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus padres a través de la multitud.

X

Mientras tanto sobre aquel barquito en el océano el espíritu de un joven rey egipcio rozaba con una mano incorpórea los jeroglíficos egipcios que formaban su nombre sobre la bonita lámpara de papel, mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de las flores de cerezo que había caído justo encima de la madera del barquito.

_- nos volveremos a ver Anzu-chan…_- pensó Atem, en respuesta a las palabras de la chica. El espíritu dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte…-"hora de irse"- susurró en una voz inaudible para el mundo de los vivos.

Una suave brisa apagó la vela.

Fin

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
